


Mated by Fate

by 12019716



Series: Fated [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Yaoi, mating ceremony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12019716/pseuds/12019716
Summary: He could feel the excited hum in the air. The entire pack was preparing for what was going to be his (and all the other adolescent alphas) big day. The mating ceremony went back longer than anyone had recollection of and was a highly revered tradition. On the night of the ceremony the alphas would be sent out into the woods to find their mate by scent, following which they would couple and bond with their partner. A story of fate, love, friendship, segregation, destiny, and freedom. Sometimes nature has a way of knowing what we want even if we ourselves don't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daichi & Kuroo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458307) by [Bittodeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath). 



> Um... this is my first fanfiction in many years. It's also my first smut, though it's not only smut. I don't have a beta so be nice. 
> 
> I was inspired by Bittodeath's Mating Night series. If you haven't read it, you definitely should. I sincerely hope that they don't mind that I wanted to put my own spin on their idea. I absolutely credit them for the idea. My goal is to sort of expand on that idea. I hope to kind of follow the couples a bit after the ceremony and develop the relationships a bit. 
> 
> My goal is to make it a collection where I touch on each of the couples. 
> 
> That's enough from me... enjoy?

It had always bothered Asahi as a child. This world within his world that he didn’t know. Whatever lay beyond the partition was a mystery that he yearned to solve. 

Eventually, his inquisitiveness for this particular conundrum waned until the walled encampment became an ordinary fixed part of the landscape. It was something that became so expected, so normal, that he would pass by without so much as a glance or a second thought. At some point in his childhood his mother had informed him that the enclosure was the part of the village where all the omega children were raised. It was bizarre to him, this sort of segregation. Why couldn’t they be raised together? Upon posing this question his mother had informed him that it was because there was a fundamental difference between omegas, alphas, and betas, and that these differences were what made the separation necessary. When he inquired as to what those differences were his mother hastily told him that he would learn when he was older and that he should just accept things because they were tradition and law. Continuing his interrogation, despite her increasing agitation, he asked his mother who raised the children if the parents had children who were omega or alpha/beta she had nearly pulled out her hair and told him the conversation was over. As it turned out parents or mated individuals could pass freely between the two compounds. This had brought a type of unfair clarity to his confused mind. As he grew up he learned about himself, the other classes, the history of his pack, and the differences that lead to the divide. He did well, pushing it out of his mind. His curiosity sated to an extent where what lied beyond the wall no longer plagued him in quieter moments. That is, until recently. 

He could feel the excited hum in the air. The entire pack was preparing for what was going to be his (and all the other adolescent alphas) big day. The mating ceremony went back longer than anyone had recollection of and was a highly revered tradition. On the night of the ceremony the alphas would be sent out into the woods to find their mate by scent, following which they would couple and bond with their partner. 

Asahi, and all the other eligible alphas, had spent the last two years preparing for the day that was now just a short week away. For two years they labored, building and preparing their own dens for the arrival of their would be mates. They were responsible for their den and some furnishings, their soon-to-be partners would be providing other furniture, and usually their parents and extended family would provide the rest. The whole process was taxing but fulfilling. At least, that’s what they told him.

~~~ 

“Oh man, one week! I am ready!” Tanaka accentuated his excitement with a few fist pumps into the air. 

“Are you now? I recall you saying that you still needed to finish up the hearth in your den…” Daichi raised a disbelieving brow to the younger alpha. 

“It’s almost done!” Daichi thought for a moment that his friend looked insulted by the comment but his concern was quickly dispelled as a lecherous grin spread across the bald mans face. “I meant I was ready for mating. God, I can’t wait to knot.”

Daichi isn’t really sure what he expected, it wasn’t like Tanaka to say anything that wasn’t a least bit crude. All he could do was sigh and shake his head. 

“T-Tanaka! That’s a bit vulgar don’t you think?” Asahi commented with a horrified look on his face. 

“Come on, Asahi! You know you want to do it too. I’m just saying what we’re all thinking.” 

“Daichi~” Asahi whined, pleading with his best friend to put an end to the conversation.

“Tanaka,” Daichi admonished, “perhaps you should be focusing on completing your den before the ceremony. They might not let you participate if it is left unfinished.”

Tanaka’s brows furrowed. “They wouldn’t do that. They’ve never done that.”

“They haven’t, but then again no den had been unfinished by the ceremony. Do you really want to chance it?”

“No.” The man pouted dramatically before shuffling off to work on his abode. 

“Maybe I should tell them I haven’t completed mine. Maybe they won’t make me go through with it?” Asahi looked at Daichi hopefully. 

Daichi sighed again. Really, his friends. The poor glass hearted alpha had been trying to get out of the mating ritual for the past ten years. Now that it was a week away he was getting significantly more desperate. “Asahi, you finished your den and the necessary furnishing three months ago. Everyone knows. Remember how the pack leaded commended you for being the first to finish? It’s too late to weasel your way out of this now.” Asahi whined pathetically at Daichi’s bluntness. “I don’t know what you’re scared of. You’re a great guy. You’ll find a great omega. Besides, you’re better off than the rest of us. That sense of smell of yours is outstanding. You’ll probably have locked onto an omega’s scent and their general location before the rest of us can even begin to smell them.”

“That’s the problem. I don’t do well with so many scents concentrated in one place. If they’re strong enough I’ll just get a headache and won’t be able, or want, to pursue anyone. Not that any of them would want someone like-”

“Okay... well, I’m just going to go. Don’t want to interrupt your pity party of one.” Daichi turned to go. He could only be Asahi’s personal cheerleader and life coach for so long before he got irritated. Even if Asahi didn’t believe it, he would be fine. While his best friend wasn’t the model alpha, but he still had a lot to offer. Hopefully his mate will help him with his confidence issues. Then again it was unreasonable to expect the omega to be a miracle worker.

~~~

“Just pick onnnnnne. I want to gooooo.” 

“Really, Nishinoya Yu? I’d expect you to be at least a little bit interested in this.” His mother pouts, gesturing wildly at the fabric in her hands. “One of these garments here are going to be your ceremony robes. They’re important. It’ll be what you meet your mate in.”

“And then it’ll be promptly removed”, he mumbles cheekily. 

With a glare his mother swats him on the back of his head before continuing her tirade. “You want it to be appealing. Don’t you want to make a good impression?” 

“No, mom, I don’t. I don’t care about the ceremony and I don’t care about the stupid ceremony robe.” Nishinoya was really over this. His mother, while normally a reasonable and fun woman, was getting way too invested in this lame mating ceremony. Sit in a tent and wait for an alpha to sniff him out before having their way with him? No, thank you. Besides, it’s not like an alpha would want him even if they could find him. He was brash, assertive, and loud. Everything an omega should not be. Sure, he could try to improve some of his less attractive attributes but that would be a hassle and conforming to somebody else’s definition of acceptable seemed demeaning. 

“Yu,” his mom sighed, taking on a tone that was equal parts understanding and firm, “I know how you feel. I do. I felt the same way. It’s just, you don’t know what to expect and that’s scary, but trust me when I say nature doesn’t make mistakes. You will be surprised at how things will turn out. In just a few days you’ll be getting a mate and they’ll be everything you need that you didn’t know you want. I promise.” 

“Just pick a stupid robe. It’s not like I really get a choice in the matter anyway.” 

“Yu…”

~~~

He had anticipated the day of the ceremony to be crazy but he had not prepared for this level of crazy. Everyone in the omega compound was running around, yelling about one thing or another, and making a whole lot of noise and a whole lot of mess. Here, in the preparation room, things were no better. All of the other participating omegas were chatting excitedly, while getting ready. 

“You look like you’re going to your own funeral.” Suga said, glancing away from the mirror to look at his friend. 

“I might as well be.” Noya couldn’t help but pout as he stared out the window depressedly. 

“Yu!” He jolted away from the window at his mother’s screech. “Why are you not getting ready? You haven’t even changed yet. You guys are leaving in fifteen minutes.” He yelped as his mother began pulling at his clothes, forcibly changing him into the long golden robes that she had picked out for him earlier in the week. 

“Do I really have to do this?”

“Yes, you really have to do this.” Noya could hear Suga’s quiet chuckle and sent him a glare. 

“Noya, you’ll be fine. I’m sure you’ll get a great alpha.” Suga smiled reassuringly. 

“Provided he can fine me.” He received a swat from his mother in retaliation for his mumbled comment. “No, but really, how is he supposed to find me? I don’t have a scent. Isn’t that sort of required?” He fidgeted with the hem of his robes for a moment before continuing, “should I be even allowed to participate?”

Suga and his mother gave him the same sad smile. “You do have a scent, Yu. It’s just… subtle.”

“Mom, I barely even put out a scent when I’m in heat. That, and with Oikawa stinking up the place, how would anyone ever be able to find me?” 

“Rude, Noya-chan!” Said stinker yells from the other side of the room. 

“I’m sure it will be fine. If they were really worried they would have done something by now. Now finish getting ready.” His mother gives him a sloppy kiss to the cheek before leaving the vicinity. 

With an annoyed groan, Noya wipes away any residual slobber before resigning himself to getting ready. 

“Yo-ho, Suga-chan.” Suga and Noya look up to see Oikawa sashaying their way, his teal robes fluttering prettily around him. 

Suga smiles up at him warmly, offhandedly complementing the other omega’s robes. 

“Ne, Suga-chan. Who do you think will get the breeding token?” 

Noya groans, he had forgotten about that. One of the mated couples would be given this “breeding token”. What it really was, was a candy that had been infused with an herb known to trigger an early heat/rut. Every couple would receive similar candies but only one pair would get the breeding token. The couple who got the drugged candy would then be thrown into an early breeding cycle and would mate. Noya had never heard of an instance where the “happy” couple didn’t end up expecting a pup. The idea of breeding with an alpha he didn’t know, carrying a strangers pup, was terrifying to him. For whatever reason, though, the pack treated the couple and the pup to be blessed and were regarded in favor. Really, it was just random and stupid. Or at least, so Noya thought.

“Oikawa, you know that it’s random. I couldn’t possibly have any idea who would receive it.” 

The brunette omega smiles and nods, pushing a stray hair away from his pretty face. “Oh, I know, but wouldn’t it be delightful if chibi-chan got it? He wouldn’t even know what it is. He’s probably just eat both breeding tokens.” He laughs loudly, ignoring the horrified look the red head that appeared next to him was making. 

“Hinata,” Suga coos, “you won’t get the candy… probably.” 

Suga sounded like he was trying to be reassuring but what he said and the mischievous glint in his eye suggested otherwise. 

Before the harassment can progress any further a pack council member enters, ushering them towards the exit. 

~~~

His mother had cried, which would have annoyed him if she hadn’t seemed so… conflicted. She seemed to be both happy and sad and whatever parting words she had given him were garbled by sobs and sniffles. 

What happened tonight would dictate the rest of their life. The weight of this heavy truth had crushed down on them as they were lead out of the confines of the omega district. Finally being lead into the forest, the participating omegas had gone quiet, realization turning excitement into nerves and anxiety. Noya, on the other hand, felt a strange sense of contentment. Something he had rarely felt within the last few weeks. Regardless of the outcome of the evening, there was one thing that encouraged him. Freedom. For the first time he would see beyond the confines of the walls. He would finally get to see trees and mountains and rivers and the vast, endless sky. For the first time he could run, no walls to stop him. For the first time he could swim in calm ponds, fishing for whatever life the waters held. For the first time he would get to share in the village in the way he hadn’t before. He would get to see and meet so many new people. He would get to explore the vast and widespread village that existed beyond the walls. All of this, all the new experiences and sights, almost made the mating ceremony worth it. 

So enamored he was with the world outside he hardly noticed that they had approached the first coupling “hut”. The temporary housings were more or less tents, containing comfortable bedding, small amounts of provisions, and a single lantern. 

“Morisuke Yaku,” The guide called gesturing to the hut. The short strawberry blonde omega hesitated for a moment before approaching. The man spoke to him quietly for a moment before ushering him inside. The flaps of the tent barely had time to close before they moved on their way. This process continued for sometime. A new tent, another omega placed within it’s confines. 

Noya couldn’t help watch his friends as they were one by one left to their fate. It was strange, watching the fear and anxiety on their faces and in their stances had somehow eased his own. Perhaps he found comfort in the fact they he was not alone in his apprehension for the event that was about to take place.

They walked along a small river for a ways, the slowly descending sun turning the sky and the water’s reflection a hazy orange. Night would be on them soon and with it signaled the start of the ceremony. There were still a few omegas besides himself left, they would have to hurry to not interfere with process. 

“Nishinoya Yu.” 

He was startled out of his straying thoughts as his name was called and he was beckoned towards a tent. Slowly he made his way toward the guide. 

“Well, being close to the river will be nice and calming… or it’ll make me have to pee.” He joked awkwardly, earning a few uncomfortable chuckles from those left. 

“Honestly, not becoming behavior for an omega on his mating night.” The man grumbled to him quietly, causing Noya’s smile to turn into a tight lipped expression of fury. The man seemed unaffected by Noya’s displeasure and continued prattling on as he moved to open the tent. “Remember, at the sound of the horn you must release your scent… if you can.” The man mumbled the last part under his breath but Noya picked it up and clenched his fists, seriously considering a brawl with the immature adult. “Also, remember to not eat the breeding token until you and your mate have completed the bonding process. Now, get in with you.” He firmly pushed Noya inside before moving on with the remaining omegas in tow. 

“What a dick.” 

Noya took a moment to look around the tent. It was actually rather nice. The ground had been covered with a padded futon with a thick fur draped over the top of it. The fur, if he recalled correctly, was a gift from the pack to the new couple. He ran his fingers through the dense fur, smiling widely at it’s softness. In the corner towards the back of the tent he noticed a basket of fruits and dried meats next to a small pail of water. It wasn’t much in the way of provisions but it would certainly last the night. Scattered around the remainder of the tent was an assortment of pillows and blankets. 

With a resigned sigh he let himself fall back onto the makeshift bedding. There was no turning back. This was his lot in life. His fate. Perhaps he would be overlooked and be freed of expectations and responsibilities? He doubted it. 

He lay on the futon for sometime, not thinking, just staring at the canvas ceiling and listening to the murmur of the nearby river. It was a strange out of body, numb, calm-before-the-storm, sort of experience. Reality seemed to wash over him and for a while he truly believed that nothing beyond the canvas existed, that was until the faint sound of a horn echoed throughout the forest. 

Absentmindedly, he reached for his scent glands, rubbing over them slightly. Slowly reality seeped back in as continued to massage the sensitive area behind his ear. It took a few minutes for his conscious to settle back into his body. With a sigh he sat up, his fingers leaving his neck to settle in his lap. What was the point in trying to incite his scent anyway? It’s not like much would come of it. If anything did it certainly wouldn’t hold up against all the other scents that were already spreading across the forest. 

“And now, we wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. This chapter is pretty much just smut. Also, it's Asahi being Asahi. 
> 
> I figured I should post the first two chapters all at once. I'm just nice like that.

Asahi looked around at the other alphas who were gathered at the edge of the forest. Unlike him, they all looked excited. Well, maybe not all of them, but they certainly didn’t look as apprehensive as he did. Didn’t they realize that in just minutes they would be released to start their future? That there was no room for error and the stakes were high? That sort of pressure was not something he was made to handle. 

The sky was already turning dark as the last few rays disappeared behind a far off horizon. With each darkening moment he could smell the heady scents of his friends fill the air as their excitement elevated. Their heavy, musky scents filled his nostrils and almost choked him with their overwhelming power and concentration. He knew this had been a bad idea. The ceremony had yet to begin and he could already feel a headache rapidly approaching. He had no doubt that the pounding in his head would immobilize him, or in the least confuse all the scents to the point where he would no longer be able to discern individual ones. 

A loud horn startles him out of his thoughts, the ceremony had begun. Asahi couldn’t help but watch as the other alphas quickly grew restless, pacing and growling, waiting to be released into the night. 

A gust of wind rattled through the trees, carrying the first wave of sweet intermingling scents. It was light at first, the multitudes of tangy, zesty, sticky sweet smells. Together they were strange but each individual one not entirely unpleasant. He looked to his friends, not entirely surprised that they had yet to catch a wiff of the scented air. It didn’t take long for another gust of wind to rush in a greater myriad of scents. This time he noticed a visible stiffening in the stances of the others. With every passing moment the scents grew stronger, the alphas grew restless, and his headache pushing harder toward the forefront of his skull. For the second time this evening a loud horn rang out into the night, leaving a beat of silence in it’s wake. 

The stillness only lasted for a moment and then there was a flurry of movement as the alpha’s sprang into action. Asahi watched as most ran heedlessly into the woods with a few lingering others following after a few moments of analyzing the scents in the air. Very quickly, Asahi found himself alone. He remained still for a few minutes, taking in the increasingly fresh air. Not having all the musky scents of his comrades so close immediately eased the pulsing in his head. It took a relatively short time to gather about his wits, finally turning his focus to the events at hand. 

Slowly he stepped past the border of trees, pausing just a few feet from the edge of the forest. He took in a deep breath inhaling the air around him. There were a lot of scents, but being further from them helped him categorize and sort them. With another deep intake he was able to process and ignore his fellow alpha’s scents, bringing the omega’s forward. There were a lot of sweet scents, all of them feeling either too rich or too thick in the sweetness to directly appeal to him. Maybe with more focus he could find one among them that had an element that he liked. 

Another breath. 

The sweetness was almost stifling and he found it increasingly harder to breath. How was he supposed to find a mate when he couldn’t stand the smell? For a moment he considered turning back. Sure there would be ridicule but he would survive. Then again, he would probably never get a chance at a mating ritual again. That would mean a life of solitude. Perhaps he could convince them to let him take on a beta as a mate? 

A faint and far off cry jarred him from his thoughts. The other alpha’s were already starting to find their mates, and what was he doing? Standing here. Standing here and still trying to find a way out. Suddenly, his apprehension bothered him. He knew that he would regret and be forever disappointed if he ran away from this. With a new sort of determination he took a step forward taking in a deeper breath than he had before. 

With the new breath he took in all the scents deeper than he had before, singling them out and considering each one. There was something different this time. Something he hadn’t quite caught before. It was faint. Really faint. He took another breath focusing on just that sliver of a scent. He concentrated until everything but that scent fell away. The sticky sweet and musky scents all but disappears as his senses were overcome with something decidedly clean and refreshing. It wasn’t particularly sweet nor was it musky, it was unlike anything he had ever smelt before. It was like… he took another breath, it was like a spring day. It was like breathing in the sun and wind. It was crisp and refreshing and somehow he found himself running toward it. His feet and body conspiring against him, carrying him somewhere without his releasing it. It was bizarre to be so out of control of his body but he couldn’t bring himself to care because for the first time in his life he wanted something. 

He ran for some time, taking no heed in the increasing number and volume of cries filling the quiet night air. He paused a few times to track his progress, moving in a direction that had the scent increasing in strength. The smell was getting stronger, that was for certain, but unlike the others it wasn’t overwhelming. It was quiet and reassuring. Never had he felt comfort in someone’s scent like he had with this one. It was perfect. He could cry (and probably would later) at the fact that he had been so certain that no one could be a match with him but this assured him otherwise. 

It was only ten or so minutes before he found himself running along the edge of a river. The sound of water lapping at shores and flowing through rocks removed any and all evidence of anyone existing beyond him and the owner of this perfect scent. The treeline along the river slowly expanded, leading to a clearing that held a small tent. 

Asahi found himself unable to stop until he stood just outside the entrance of the tent. For the first time since he caught a glimpse of the enchanting scent, he found himself hesitating. What if this was not what he thought it was? Certainly it looked like a coupling tent. There was also that delicious smell coming from within, but that smell wasn’t like any other omega he had encountered before. Perhaps-

“Alpha?” 

A quiet and questioning voice broke him from his spiraling thoughts. He swallowed thickly. He had already made his presence known and he had decided to not run away from this. With a deep breath he pushed the flap aside making his way into the temporary shelter. 

For a second he is nearly blinded as radiant gold glows and shimmers in the lamp light. After his eyes adjust they trail up the small huddled form, from the hem of the flowing golden garment, to the cinched waist, to the small pale hands fidgeting nervously, to the plunging neckline, along the slender neck, to finally resting upon the other’s face. Dark hair with a golden stripe frame a pale and softly rounded face. The omega’s features are petite overall, little hands, small lips, and a slight upturned little noise that all together form a rather cute picture. Most notably were the omega’s large blinking gold eyes. Asahi can feel his mouth go drying under the intensity of the stare he is being fixed. 

Neither move for a minute, taking the time to observe the other before any movement or sound is made. 

“Ah- um…” Asahi flails a bit awkwardly, “I’m...uh… Asa-Asahi Azumane…” He stammers awkwardly, a blush spreading quickly across his face. He shifts uncomfortably for a moment, accidentally knocking over a few pillows in his fit of clumsiness. He immediately tries to return the objects to their original place, not bringing his eyes to meet the boy in front of him. “Sorry… I.. It…”

~~~

What was up with this guy? 

At first Noya had been a bit… nervous. He wasn’t scared, he never got scared, he was just concerned when he saw the incredibly large and intimidating looking alpha enter his makeshift chamber. But now, watching this poor, bumbling, hulky man try to communicate with him was just strange. Maybe even a little endearing. Looking at him now as he tried to awkwardly return the pillows he had displaced he could see him a bit differently. Features that at first glance seem scary, became something else entirely. The man was tall and broadly built with firm muscles and taut tan skin. His simple but well fitting clothes seemed fitting as the deep green accentuated his long dark hair and his warm brown eyes. All in all the man was rather attractive but his personality was something… undefinable. He couldn’t read the other man and that kept him weary. 

By the time the man had finished righting the pillows and stuttering an apology Noya couldn’t help but laugh. The man watched him with wide eyes as he laughed openly at his discomfort but for some reason the alpha didn’t seem offended just simply surprised. 

“Um…” the man started once Noya’s chuckles calmed down, “I… If I’m not to your liking I can...go?” He supplied awkwardly. 

The statement had caught him by surprised. The alpha was what? Asking for his permission to stay? If Noya said no, would the man leave? He seemed to imply that. It confused Noya, he hadn’t thought it would be possible that he would be given a choice. Though while this man gave him an out he knew that there would probably be another to take his place until he relented and gave himself to whomever happened to be there at the time. 

“I’ll go…” The man starts to turn away and Noya finds himself calling out before he can stop himself. 

“Don’t go… no. No, I mean yes. No, just...stay. Give me a moment.” Noya normally needed time to form articulate thought and speech patterns and this situation left him improvising and floundering for proper sentences and words. The man simply nods and turns back to him, seemly content to wait. 

The man seemed to defy everything he thought that an alpha was. Was it an act? It didn’t seem so. The man appeared to be sincerely awkward. Like a puppy that it’s grown so quickly that it doesn’t know how to handle its large frame. A small presence in a large body. That’s what this man felt like. It wasn’t bad but he didn’t know how to handle it. He had expected a stereotypical alpha. He had expected someone who wanted to own and dominate every aspect of his personality and his life. This guy? This guy didn’t seem like he would do that or that he was even capable of such a thing. He turned his gaze back to the other man who remained sitting patiently, respecting his need to compile his thoughts.

That thought made him stop. The alpha across from him wasn’t pushing or prodding or harassing. He was waiting, respectfully. The other man was respecting him. An alpha, was showing him respect, asking permission, and giving him a choice. It was unexpected. It was… nice. Perhaps this alpha would actually be right? Good? Suitable? He wasn’t sure but there was one question that had been on the back of his tongue since he had heard the brunette approach.

“Alpha.”

“Oh, um, Asahi is fine.”

“Asahi...then.” He enjoyed the way the tall man’s name rolled off his tongue. “Asahi, how did you find me?”

The man across from Noya seemed taken aback and confused by the sudden question. “Um, I followed your scent?” He asked questioningly as if he was unsure his answer had been the right one.

“My scent?”

“Yes?” The incredulous look Noya was giving him seemed to make the tall alpha increasingly uncomfortable. “Is that wrong? I just... it smelt nice… so… I mean…”

“I don’t have a scent or even if I did you wouldn’t be able to catch it from that far especially with everyone else’s scents.” There was just no way. Claiming to have found him by his smell? That was impossible, wasn’t it?

“Oh… um, everyone in the pack tells me I have a keen sense of smell. I can differentiate everyone based on their scent and if I focus I can organize individual smells. Does that make sense? It’s weird, right?” The alpha scratched the back of his anxiously for a moment before continuing, “honestly, I almost didn’t notice but it was so different from everyone else that it caught my attention and I was able to focus on that and before I knew it I was already on my way here.”

Noya watched the man for signs of deception, but wasn’t finding any. He was awkward but sincere. It shook him a bit, the possibility that someone could actually find a scent in the “scentless” omega was so absolutely foreign to him that he didn’t really know how to respond. For a while he remained silent.

“What do I smell like?” The man seemed caught off guard by the question, so Noya continued. “It’s just… people don’t, can’t, really smell me. So no one’s ever told me… and yeah.”

Whatever Noya expected it certainly wasn’t the warm, soft smile that overtook the alpha's face. It was gentle and serene and it filled his abdomen with a warm tingling sensation.

“It’s like the perfect spring day. It’s like warm sunshine and cool breezes. It’s like breathing in new life, so crisp and clear and clean. I have never smelled anything like it.”

Shit. His heart was pounding. He really didn’t want to admit to his mother that perhaps he may have been wrong. He didn’t want an alpha, he really didn’t. Now, though, he wasn’t so sure. Maybe this insecure man baring himself honestly to Noya would be ok. Looking at the long haired man’s face his eyes caught his gaze. His eyes were warm, soft, and contented. Suddenly, having an alpha didn’t seem quite so scary anymore. Not if it’s him.

Slowly he approached the larger man. The closer he got the more he was able to catch the other man’s scent. It was familiar. He couldn’t place it, so continued to get closer. Gently, he settled himself into the brunette’s lap, placing his hands on sturdy shoulders so he could pull himself closer to the alpha. Not finding any resistance in the other man he leaned forward, nosing ever so slightly at the skin behind his ear. A sort of quiet yelp escaped the other man as he shuddered from the sudden and intimate contact. Noya wasn’t sure if the man was aware that his hands had flown to the omega’s hip, gripping him lightly.

The alpha’s scent rolled off him thickly and Noya was able to breathe it in slowly. It still felt familiar. Nostalgic even. Inhaling the musky scent once more brought a memory to the front of his mind. This man smelled like the cool winter nights he had as a child. It reminded him of sitting in front of the fireplace while his dad whittled nearby and his mom baked. It was the smell of fire, smoke, freshly cut wood, and baking dough. It was a smell he had long since forgotten but the comfort it brought soothed his apprehension and anxiety instantly.

This was his alpha. It could be no one else.

Smiling he pulled the other forward, pressing their lips gently together.

She had been right, everything was going to be just fine.

~~~ 

Asahi watched as a range of emotion flickered in the intense gold eyes that were peering at him. He wasn’t sure if he had done something wrong or not to garner this sort of silence, but the omega hadn’t rejected him so that was something.

Slowly, the omega began to make his way toward him, shuffling forward until he fully placed himself in Asahi’s lap. What was he supposed to do in this situation? The boy hadn’t given him permission so he didn’t want to do anything to scare off the omega, but at the same time he smelled so good that it took everything he had to not pull him closer and bathe himself in that relaxing scent.

So focused had he been on maintaining control that he didn’t notice as the other man drew closer, only being drawn out of his thoughts by a soft nuzzling to his scent gland. The yelp he let out had been undignified but it had been impossible to restrain as a jolt of pleasure shot through his body, licking at every nerve ending. The smaller man was taking in his scent deeply. It had never bothered him when people smelled him before but here, with the petite omega perched on his lap, it felt like the most intimate thing in the world. He found himself suddenly hoping that his scent was to the other man’s liking.

There was a decisive look in the omega’s face as he pulled away from Asahi’s neck. The alpha didn’t even get enough time to wonder about it before he was pulled into a soft kiss. His body stiffened in surprise by the sudden contact, his hands unconsciously gripping harder on the small hips beneath them.

When had his hands gotten there?

The kiss was like testing the waters. It was soft, light, and left plenty of opportunity to disengage. Not that Asahi wanted to. If his options were kiss or not kiss, he certainly would rather kiss. Not wanting to be an inactive participant, Asahi pushed forward, kissing the omega firmly. He wasn’t sure if the contented sigh he heard had been from him or the omega but it had been enough to encourage a firmer pressing of the lips.

All thought fell away as he moved his lips against the other. Lips pressing and moving together. Breaking only for a moment before meeting once again. Asahi caught a plump bottom lip between his own, suckling for a moment before drawing his tongue across it ever so slightly. The small gesture had been enough to embolden the omega to open up to the kiss, allowing the larger man to taste him fully. Their joined breath was hot as tongues met to lick and slide against each other.

Pulling apart slightly to catch their breath, Asahi found himself becoming increasingly aware of the situation. The kiss had been mutual but he had felt that there was a certainty that shouldn’t be left unspoken. 

“Um… so I don’t have to go?”

The innocent question earned a loud guffaw from the omega. His laughter took some time to die down but when it did Asahi was rewarded with a bright smile. “You can stay.”

Asahi barely had enough time to mumble “oh” before being pulled into another passionate kiss. The kisses they shared grew increasingly fervent as their scents began to mingle in the air. Small hands worked their way into his hair, pulling it free from the string that held it out of his face. With his long locks free deft fingers weaved gently through it, tugging ever so gently in a way that had Asahi humming contentedly in approval.

The kiss broke for a moment as they both let out a gasp when the omega rocked into the larger body beneath him. Their bodies sliding against each other sent a surge of arousal through him. With a deep groan he pulled the smaller frame against his firmly, rolling his hips as best he could to meet with smaller ones. Lips sought each other out once more as they continued to move against each other, breaking often to release an excited whine or moan.

Hands untangled themselves from his hair lowering to rest on top of his. Their rest didn’t stop long as they pulled the hands beneath them up the omega’s slender torso, halting their movement on the clasp of the golden robe. Asahi didn’t allow himself to hesitate as he unhooked the connection that held the garment together. Once released it only took a matter of seconds for the silky cloth to flutter off pale shoulders, swiftly sliding away from the body underneath. Before Asahi could caress the body on top of him, he found himself being forcibly separated from his tunic. Assisting in pulling the shirt over his head, he discarded it quickly so he could return to the beautiful body now exposed to him.

Asahi took in the pale completely bare body that rested in his lap. Pale soft skin stretched tauntly over firm muscles. Asahi had thought the boy was charming before but now, exposed to him and practically glowing in the lamplight, he was breathtaking. His continued appraisal would have to wait as the urge to touch persisted to the point of being impossible to ignore.

The brunette dragged his large hands along the small torso, pausing to stroke briefly at a nipple before continuing their descent. A small moan from the omega encouraged him to continue caressing exposed flesh. Gripping and stroking and feeling his way across the exposed form he found himself enthralled with every shudder, every quiver, that wracked the body beneath his hands. Taking his attention away from the lithe frame he brought his gaze to settle on the omegas face. Asahi felt another pulse of arousal race through him as his took in the omega’s face wrought in pleasure. The omega was turned on because of him and that excited him so greatly that a low rumble erupted within his chest, the growl coming out whether he wanted it to or not. This seemed to excite the smaller man further as his hands flew to cover Asahi’s once again.

Pulling on the large hands incessantly the omega pushed them towards his pert ass, asking the alpha for more silently. Asahi needed no encouragement as his hands groped at the round flesh. As he continued the firm gropes he brought his lips to the boy’s slender neck, laying kisses and nibbles all along its expanse.

“A-alpha.”

The needy whine shook him of his control so quickly that before he knew it his fingers were already pressing against the steadily leaking entrance of the omega. The sudden prodding had ripped another whine from boy, encouraging him to continue his course. Slowly, Asahi pushed a finger against the opening, finding it giving way easily as the digit slid effortlessly into the small body. The sensation of tight wet heat went straight to his cock as he pushed his finger deeper into the pliant body.

Finding their current position difficult to maintain, Asahi slowly withdrew his finger. The omega shivered and whimpered at the loss but it went unheeded has Asahi pushed him back until his back rested firmly against the bedding below. Swiftly, the brunette settled between the omega’s legs, pushing a finger back inside the wet heat. In this position he could finally see the expanse of the body laid out before him, drinking in every inch of flesh until his eyes came to rest where his hands were preoccupied. The sight of him sliding his finger in and out, extracting more slick with every withdrawal, sent his mind reeling and his pulse racing. He wanted to bury himself so firmly and deeply within the omega that they could never be separated again. Somehow, he managed to continue his ministrations, though the multiplying moans released from his partner was making maintaining control extraordinarily difficult.

Finding no discomfort or hesitance from the omega he added another finger, scissoring the cavity, widening it to eventually accommodate his girth. A slight change of stroke with his spreading fingers caused the boy to cry out, hands shooting to clutch at Asahi’s biceps. Worried that he had hurt the omega he stopped moving his hand and observed him thoughtfully. “Is this ok?”

The omega nodded quickly, and brought his hands to settle on the wrist of the hand that was currently fingering him. Slowly the omega pulled back the alphas hand ever so slightly before pushing it back in again. Asahi swallowed thickly as he watched the flushed and panting boy use his hand to fuck himself. It was terribly arousing and it nearly broke what little restraint he had left.

“Alpha… please. Need you now. Want you inside. Want your knot.”

Oh, did Asahi want to do just that but he knew stopping here wouldn’t be enough to prevent extreme discomfort for the other. Taking control of his hand once again, he continued to prepare him. The omega let out a whine of disapproval as the alpha refused to meet his demands.

“Shh. Shh.” Asahi comforted, leaning up to kiss the omega firmly. “Not yet. Soon. I promise. I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“Knot?”

“Of course. I’ll knot you as many times as you want me to, but right now I need to prepare you because I want you to feel good.” He quickly added a third finger before the omega could continue to protest, continuing to spread him wide.

The omega wanted his knot. Practically begged for it. He had never thought anyone would want him in this way so desperately. This omega did. This omega trusted him and desired him. It was so arousing that Asahi couldn’t stop the loud groan from tumbling from his lips. He wanted the omega too. He wanted him so bad. He wanted to knot the pliant body over and over again, filling him up so fully that he would forever smell of Asahi. This kind of desire to completely dominate and possess was foreign and would be terrifying if he wasn’t quite so aroused.

He continued to stretch the omega for a few more minutes before removing the slick coated fingers. Unconsciously, he brought the soaked fingers to his mouth, beginning to lick them clean before he realized it. Startled by the bittersweet taste, he paused but shortly continued to clean the digits thoroughly with his mouth all the while staring at the gaping, leaking entrance that was prepared for him.

As he was finishing removing the slick from his fingers he found the omega turning himself over and raising his hips in the air in order to present himself to his alpha. Asahi growled deeply and grabbed at the inviting hips roughly only to pause when he noticed the omega tense ever so slightly.

This wasn’t who he was and this wasn’t how he wanted to do this. He releases his tight grip over the hips and brings his hands to stroke gently at the back beneath him.

“Turn over. I want to see you.”

The omega thinks for a moment before turning to lie on his back once more. Taking a moment the alpha removes the remainder of his clothes before joining him once more. The brunette moves to settle between the other’s legs once more. He caresses his way along the boy’s legs before settling on his hips. He looks for any uncertainty or hesitation in the omega’s face. Finding none, he pulls the hips upward resting them against his thighs. Grabbing himself, he rubs the head of his cock against the wet entrance, slick smearing across his tip. He pushes slightly against the hole, not entering but adding pressure. His eyes meet the omega’s and he waits for the firm nod before slowly pushing himself inside the wet heat.

The omega is so wet that his cock glides smoothly, only finding resistance in the tightness of it. A loud groan escapes his throat as he continues to push in, unable to hear the cries from the omega below as his ears ring from the sudden pressure. He tries to take it slow but finds himself bottoming out sooner than he would have liked. It is so tight and hot around him that he can barely manage to still himself in order to allow the other to adjust.

Looking at the omega he can’t help the concern the washes over him at the furrowed brows and clenched eyes. Soothingly he stokes the boy’s sides, trying to soothe any and all discomfort. “Are you alright? Would you like me to pull out?” He doesn’t want to pull out. He doesn’t and in all honesty he probably wouldn’t be able to but he wanted to try to give that option.

“Hell no.”

Asahi blinks at the curt response. The omega is now looking at him expectantly. “That is the answer to which question?” The boy beneath him barks out a laugh, unconsciously causing himself to tighten around the alpha inside him. The loud groan Asahi lets out fades quickly into a rumbling growl.

The omega stares up at him with wide eyes, arousal quickly displaying itself on his flushed features. “Fuck. Alpha, take me. Knot me. Please.”

Asahi couldn’t not comply with the heady request, pulling out almost entirely before plunging back in. Both cry out simultaneously at the blinding pleasure elicited. Pulling back once again, Asahi pauses before thrusting in harder and deeper than before.

“Nngh!” The omega moans loudly. “Yes. More. Alpha~”

With a growl Asahi sets a pace, steadily rocking into the omega. After a few thrusts Asahi tightens his grips on the hips and pulls the boy forward as he thrust into him. The new leverage has the omega quivering beneath him, a steady flow of whines and whimpers escaping him. Taking delight in pleasing his omega he sets a new pace, quicker and firmer than before.

Looking down at their connection, Asahi can’t help but groan. Watching his engorged cock covered in slick, moving in and out of the tight hot opening, is so arousing he nearly loses it. “Feels so good.” He mumbles more to himself than to the omega. He continues to watch himself thrust wetly into the heat. With every thrust he can hear his cock rocking into the omega, the constantly dripping slick adding a deliciously wet sound as flesh slaps against flesh.

“Alpha. So good.” The omega claws at the arms firmly holding his hips. “Fuck. You’re so big- nngh.” He can’t help but match the omega’s groan at the praise.

He never wanted this to end. Having the omega sopping wet and moving around him was so incredibly pleasurable that he found himself edging towards his peak. He knew that there would never be a time when he wouldn’t want this with him.

“Alpha, close. Knot me.” Asahi groans and looks down at his rapidly swelling knot. He’s close too.

“I…mmm. I’m going to knot.” He moans helplessly as his knot starts pushing against the omega’s rim, not quite yet pushing in.

“Yes. Alpha.” The omega’s back arches delightfully as he whimpers loudly, his own cock dripping heavily onto his stomach. “Alpha, claim me.”

The plea to claim is enough to fill the remainder of Asahi’s knot. Diving forward he bites firmly down on the juncture of the omega’s neck, blood filling his mouth as he roughly pushes his inflated knot into the body below. Groaning around the flesh in his mouth he comes hard, spilling his come deeply into the spasming boy.

Distantly he heard the omega cry out as he bit him, feeling a wet heat spread between them, signaling the omega’s orgasm. So distracted by his own climax he can do nothing but whimper as he continues to pump his seed into his mate. As his orgasm begins to slow he pulls away from his mate’s neck, staring at the mark that now bonded them. He couldn’t help but release a happy sigh as he leaned down to lap at the wound.

He had a mate. He had found an omega that suited him and they had mated. He honestly doesn’t even realize he’s released a happy little sigh until he hears the omega, his omega, chuckle softly. 

“Pleased?” 

Asahi blushes but nods. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

“Nah, I’m good. Real good.” The omega stretches but stops at the pull of Asahi’s knot inside him. He touches the point of the connection hesitantly for a moment. “I didn’t think being with an alpha would feel this good. Shit, if I had known, I probably wouldn’t have been so annoyed with the whole idea.” He grins at Asahi brightly. 

Asahi finds himself returning the smile. After a moment of stupidly grinning at each other, he begins to nuzzel the soft skin below, scenting his mate thoroughly while they wait for his knot to go down. 

“Nishinoya Yu.”

“What?” Asahi pauses.

“My name. It’s Nishinoya Yu.”

His name. The omega’s name. He forgot to ask and yet he… Asahi groans, covering his horror stricken face with his hands, trying to cover his embarrassment and shame. 

“I’m the worst.” 

Clearly this doesn’t seem to bother the other man as he laughs merrily at Asahi’s growing discomfort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's just one more part to the ceremony... 
> 
> Breeding token. 
> 
> Will it be a sweet memory? Or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I had wanted to get this out sooner and update regularly but due to various reasons that didn't/won't happen. I promise to update as often as I can. 
> 
> Also, sorry I'm not sorry that there is more smut in this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for your support! XOXO

“Maybe we could, I don’t know, hide it?” Noya hummed as he looked at the sweets warily, completely ignoring the fact that they were both still naked. 

 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea…” His alpha mumbles, pulling a nearby blanket over himself self-consciously. 

 

They both sat looking at the two candies for sometime unsure of how to advance. This was a big part of the whole mating ceremony. Yu knew other omegas, like Suga, wouldn’t mind getting the breeding token. Some of the others would be perfectly contented to be pupped right away. Noya wasn’t even sure how he felt about pups. Okay, sure, he liked kids, but he hadn’t ever really thought about having any before. Then again, he had never anticipated actually having an alpha either. 

 

“Nishinoya?” The hesitant alpha questioned, distracting him from his thoughts. 

 

“Asahi, call me Yu.” 

 

“The... um...chances of us getting it are not likely?” Noya nods. “Though,” the alpha continues, “that doesn’t mean it isn’t the breeding token. I mean, it is possible however unlikely.” 

 

“You’re not very good at this whole reassurance thing are you?” The alpha immediately deflates at his words, mumbling a sheepish apology. “Don’t mind.” He pats the large man on the shoulder comfortingly. “You know, I’ve never really thought about having pups before. I couldn’t really see myself finding an alpha so it never occurred to me to think about the possibility of children but now… I’m not sure how to feel. What do you want?”

 

Yu watches intently as Asahi gathers his thoughts on the matter. “I- I would like children... I think. It’s hard to say because we still don’t really know each other and it’s not something that I can decide on alone. I guess I would want to be sure it’s something that we could handle together.”

 

It’s moments like these, where the alpha is being considerate of him and respecting him as a partner, that makes his abdomen tingle with affection. 

 

“That’s true. Still, I guess there isn’t much of a choice here.” Noya picks up one of the candies looking at it closely. “Might as well get it over with.” He’s about to pop it into his mouth when he pauses. “Um,” he looks at his alpha hesitantly, “if it is... you know, it’ll be okay, right?”

 

The long haired alpha regards him for a moment. “Of course. I’ll do my best to take care of you… um… both of you, should that happen.” The wavering of his voice didn’t entirely convince Noya but he could see the sincerity in the other man’s eyes, so with a deep breath he tosses the sweet into his mouth, chewing a few times before swallowing. “Well?” The other man asks after Noya has consumed it. 

 

“It’s sweet. I don’t feel any different though.”

 

“I doubt it works quite that fast.” Picking up his own candy he follows Noya’s lead, eating it slowly. 

 

“Now what do we do?” 

 

“Wait for it to either work or not, I suppose,” the large brunette offers.

 

The alpha isn’t quite prepared for it when Yu flops on top of him, causing they both to tumble back against the bedding below. The omega quickly adjusting to burrow deeply against the larger man’s side, humming contentedly at the warmth the other man is giving off. 

 

~~~

 

Asahi didn’t expect to be tackled, but he couldn’t find it in him to mind as his omega pressed himself firmly against his side. Gently, he wraps an arm around the smaller man, bringing a large hand to caress the petite omega’s back. This was nice. He wasn’t sure what would happen after they bonded, they very well could’ve just got caught up in the moment. It was entirely possible that the omega could potentially regret his actions, regret their bonding. Asahi was pleasantly surprised to find that the omega was taking it all in stride. The smaller man had seemed so standoffish at first but now, just two hours later, he was snuggling Asahi like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was almost terrifying, this omega’s adaptability. 

 

Asahi took in a deep breath, taking in his mates scent, pleased to find his own scent on the omega. He craned his neck slightly in order to nuzzle into the shorter man’s hair. The strain on his neck ignored as he drawls out a contented purr from his mate. Minutes pass in quiet affection, neither wanting to interrupt the sweet, awkward-free moment. 

 

“Honestly, I didn’t want this. I had never wanted this.” Asahi instantly tenses at the omegas words. Before he can go into a full fledged panic the omega continues. “I had always thought of alphas being domineering and stubborn. Well, I suppose even more than that I had always thought omegas as obedient, that I was somehow born inferior and I needed to do as I was told. I don’t know why I felt that way. I don’t remember being taught that, but at the same time I always saw other omegas behave in such a way so I assumed it to be true. I didn’t like that. I don’t like that. I am not like that. Never have been. I’m not fragile, weak, or particularly submissive. I’m simply… I don’t know, me? I love protecting my friends, being reliable, and having great inner and outer strength. Apparently all those things weren’t- aren’t- proper. It’s stupid. They treat me as if something is wrong with me because I’m different. I guess I didn’t want to have an alpha because I didn’t want another person to tell me I was broken.” 

 

The bond was strange. He could practically feel the frustration and hurt from his partner. Yu was telling him something so unabashedly private and honest that Asahi felt his chest swell in pride and affection for the other man. The omega gives out a slight yelp as Asahi pulls him to lie on top of his broad chest, hugging the his mate closer to him than before. “Thank you.” The alpha murmurs into the omega’s hair. “I understand the… fear, the… crippling effects of expectation. I am not, by most standards, a good alpha. Even though I may not have a personality suitable for my class, I still try to be a good person. So, while I don’t know you all that well, I can promise that I won’t ask you to be anything you don’t want to be.” He smiles at the omega who is now looking at him wide-eyed. “I will try to be a good alpha to you, to be better than I am so you don’t have to feel ashamed.” 

 

“Be better? But, you’re already the best. I wouldn’t have accepted your bond if you weren’t the best. I mean, I like you as you are.” Asahi’s self doubt seemed to confuse the omega. They had just met and yet the other man already believed in him one hundred percent. He had to bite his lip and shut his eyes to restrain the sob and tears that wanted to escape him. No one had ever told him that they liked him as he was before. They always criticized and tried to change him. “Alpha?” Asahi pulls the omega up high on his chest to press his lips against the bond bite. He felt so stupidly happy to have found such an extraordinary mate. The bashful alpha continues to nuzzle and kiss affectionately at the warm skin for a few minutes only to be stopped by the omega’s voice. “Could you stop that?”

 

Asahi pulls his face away hastily, apologies flying from his mouth. “I’m sorry. I got carried away. I won’t do anything you don’t like.”

 

“Huh? Not that, you can do that forever, I’m talking about the tapping.”

 

Asahi seems confused for a moment before he notices that his hand, at some point, stopped caressing and started tapping, fidgeting fiercely against the other man’s back. “Sorry,” he pulls his hand away, “I didn’t even realize I was doing that. Just… nervous is all.” 

 

“What are you nervous about? I already like you well enough and we already fucked, so anything worth being nervous over is done now.” 

 

That was...true. Despite that he feels his hand begin twitching against his side. He could feel an intense feeling, bubbling against his chest, causing his palms to sweat and twitch. It wasn’t nervousness, it was anxiety. He was feeling anxious about something. It was difficult to pinpoint the source, everything in his life had just changed drastically after all. “Sorry,” he mumbles again. “Just want to make you happy.” 

 

The omega smiles at him, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against his mouth. “Thanks!” He grins broadly at Asahi, rolling off of the alpha. 

 

Asahi watches as the small man makes his way to the water, taking a long drink from the pail. “Man, you’re like a fucking furnace. I’m sweating over here.” 

 

Asahi notes that the smaller man is overheated, if the light sheen of sweat coating his skin is anything to go by. The omega moves towards the front of the tent, propping open one of the doors, allowing a rush of cold night air inside. Asahi shivers almost instantly as the crisp air hits his bare skin, but he makes no move to dissuade the omega from his course of action. 

At his sides he can still feel his finger twitch and hands clench anxiously. It was an itchy sort of anxiety. Slowly he sits up, the urge to move propelling him upward. If it wasn’t for the short height of the tent he probably would have found himself pacing by now. 

 

Asahi was no stranger to anxiety. In fact, they were well acquainted. This anxiety was strange though. It was… insistent. Neither deep calming breaths nor tranquil thoughts seemed to work against this increasingly urgent anxiety. Any attempts to calm himself were in vain. Asahi was certain that if it continued he would surely go into a panic attack. His inability to calm himself only added to his anxiousness. The build of skin-crawling, soul-scratching, anxiety was alarmingly steady and fast. 

 

He looks over to his mate, hoping to find comfort, only to feel his unease multiply as he takes in the small man before him. The cool night air had apparently not aided in cooling the omega because he was still sweating, perhaps even more than before. Asahi watched as the other man leaned against the tent pole, panting heated breathes that steamed out against the chilled air. “You ok?” Asahi questions nervously. He himself is certainly not ok but he needs to focus on his mate especially if he is unwell.

 

“I feel like crap.” The omega pants out. 

 

Asahi nods, he certainly can understand the sentiment. “What can I do?” 

 

“It’s hot.” The omega groans, slumping further against the now straining pole. Asahi tries to consider this for a moment but finds helpful thought evading as his own discomfort rages on. Trying to control his unease was proving to be near impossible. It was rattling his core and maintaining his focus. His omega needed him but if he didn’t focus almost solely on controlling his anxiety then something surely would give. He could feel it. It was clawing at him, waiting for his concentration to slip up, so it could use the opportunity to escape. 

 

He is distracted for just a moment as the petite man crumples to the ground, his pants heaving his chest, struggling to pull in more of the cold air. 

 

“Yu!” He rushed over to his collapsed mate. “Are you-” Before he can even continue his inquiry the omega rolls onto his back looking up at him his face flushed and eyes hazy. Suddenly, everything clicks into place, Yu’s fever, his own restlessness, it all makes sense. 

 

“Alpha, It’s hurts. It’s so hot.” 

 

Asahi runs a shaky hand through his mate’s hair. “You’re ok. It’s…” He can’t even put it into words, because putting it into words would make it real and it couldn’t be real. There were so many other couples participating. It just wasn’t probable. It couldn’t be a rut making him anxious. It couldn’t be a rut that was clawing at him from the inside making his skin crawl. It was just panic, right?

 

A thick wave of scent rolls off of the prone boy, jolting Asahi from his thoughts. It wasn’t probable but clearly it happened. They had received the breeding tokens. He could only deny it for so long, and the longer he waited the harder it would be to process it rationally. “Yu, It’s heat. You’re going into heat.” 

 

Wide eyes snapped to meet his, discomfort forgotten in shock. “It’s not… I’m not. No. No no no no no n- Hhah!” The small body spasms, another wave of scent oozing off of him. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Asahi can’t help but groan at the thickening scent, his focus waning as the heat licks at his heels and claws at his skin. “Nng- It is. God, I’m sorry.” He pulls his hand away from his mate balling it into a tight fist, struggling to maintain control. “What do you need me to do? I know this can’t be what you want. Do you want me to go? I can try.” The omega lets out a strained sob. The last thing he wanted to do was do something against his partner’s wishes. Asahi would protect him no matter the stress or burden he’d have to endure. 

 

“Alpha.” The boy looks up at him, pausing to try to steady his heaving breaths before continuing. “Asahi, are you going into a rut?” 

 

“I- yes. I won’t hurt you. I don’t want to.” He clenched his fists tighter, flinching slightly as his nails broke the skin. 

 

The omega eyes him for a moment. “You can’t be ok, but you would leave- mmm... if I asked?” Asahi doesn’t trust himself to speak without whimpering so he just nods. A small hand moves to cover his clenched fist. The alpha can’t help but quiver under the touch, his whole body shuddering under his rapidly failing restraint. 

 

The omega watched him warily for a few moments. His hazy eyes taking in the alpha’s strained condition. Asahi hoped that he was able to convey to the smaller man the sincerity of his intentions and his capability of keeping his word, even if he doubted it himself a bit. “Asahi.” He starts at the soft murmur. The omega continues, louder. “It’s ok.” His thumb stroking the top of the alpha’s hand gently. “It’s ok, so you don’t have to hold back anymore.” 

 

Something inside of him breaks, giving way to a flood of possessiveness and desire. A choked whine sounds from his throat and he’s kissing his mate passionately. The small cry that escapes the omega is accompanied but an excessive amount of scent discharging, his body responding to Asahi’s rut in kind. Groaning, Asahi thrusts a wandering tongue into the other’s mouth, lapping at every crevice of the moist cavity. He only pauses in his frenzied exploration long enough to drag the omega further into the tent, pushing him roughly into the sprawling bedding. Quickly, he drapes his body over his omega’s, swallowing a responding moan as he resumes his expedition. 

 

The alpha’s expansive hands join the plundering as he strokes, kneads, and grabs at every inch of exposed flesh. It’s not enough to alleviate the demanding instinct burning in his veins. Swiftly, he removes a hand from the omega to bring it to his already pulsing erection. The alpha begins to pump himself steadily in hopes to quell the near violent desire raging inside him. Tasting, touching, stroking, none of it is enough, even in tandem it barely soothes the beast. 

 

With a loud growl he pulls away. His hands fly to small hips brutally gripping as he frantically flips the omega over. Neither can get a barring before Asahi is thrusting into the dripping opening. A loud wail from below goes unheard as he begins humping into giving body. It’s hot, sodden, and oh so fertile. Ripe for the breeding. Everything from his mind disappears except the need to fill the omega with his pups. 

 

~~~

 

A part of his mind is afraid, yelling at him to get away but the part of his brain granting the mobility to do so is inaccessible. Another, and even louder, part of his mind is deliriously happy in being so totally dominated. 

 

The heat is licking at him. It’s in his mind, under his skin, and pulsing through his veins. Having the alpha kiss and stroke him so demandingly was satisfying a part of him that had never known satisfaction before. He needs more. Noya can hardly keep from sobbing disapprovingly as a hand leaves his body. He’s about to voice his displeasure when his alpha pulls away before flipping him. With a rough thrust he is suddenly filled, his mouth falling open as a wail escapes from his lips. 

 

Noya doesn’t have any time to adjust before his mate is moving within him. His instinct sings as the alpha’s large, heavy, cock continues to piston in him at an increasingly brutal pace. Pleasure spurred jolts wrack his body with every thrust. The pulsing cock slides in and out of him effortlessly as his body releases more and more slick, aiding the alpha in his quest to pup him. 

 

That’s what it wanted. His instinct was crying out to be bred. To be pupped. To be bitched. “Alpha.” He whines desperately. “Please~” A thunderous growl and hard thrust responds to his plea. Noya’s whines turn into constant cries as his rutting mate rams into him from behind. 

 

The omega chokes on a cry as he feels the rising flesh of the alpha’s knot begin to catch on his rim before it pulls free. A wracking shudder overtakes him as the expanding knot pushes into him again. Between the long girthy cock pressing within him deeply and the pulling and pushing on his rim from the knot he finds himself plummeting toward release at an alarming rate. He needs the alpha’s knot to catch. He needs to be filled. “Alpha! Knot me! Please.” He sobs out, his hands tearing at the fur beneath him. 

 

A deafening roar is all he gets before the hard full knot is shoved into him and his alpha is pumping waves and waves of his seed into him. His own climax rushes through him so fiercely that the world darkens momentarily as every cell, every atom, pulses and quakes in pleasure. 

 

The world slowly begins to come back into focus. As his senses slowly return he realizes that the alpha is still pumping his seed into him steadily. His mate’s heat filling him so fully makes his omegan instinct pulse in a relieving contentment. Absently, he wonders how long the heat will be sated before it demands his alpha’s knot once again. 

 

“Yu.” The alpha growls lowly, his nose nuzzling the damp hair on the back of his neck. “You... alright?” The larger man struggles to get out, his mind apparently still in a daze from the intensity of his rut. 

 

“Mmm. M’fine.” Noya mumbles in return. “M’not sure when it’ll...again.” He groans as the alpha shifts them onto their sides. 

 

“It’s fine. I’ve got you.” The alpha strokes his side in a way that that feels almost too gentle compared to his previous rough treatment. After a moment his mate’s hand moves to caress his stomach. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Yu is absolutely certain that he will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the heat and going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been forever. Sorry. 
> 
> Some updates: I have been busy with life in general but also some other fics as well. I have a few huge (20+ chapter) fics that I'm working on that I want to get pretty much done before I start publishing them. They're mostly Asanoya. These fics have been more thought out, deeper character development, and have better plot lines than this series. 
> 
> The updates to this series will still occur but it may be a while between updates. Also, I've decided to mostly one/two shot most of the stories. Currently, I'm working on Kageyama/Hinata and Kyoutani/Yahaba. Hopefully I'll get those out sooner than later. I'm also working on the next chapter for Daisuga. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter and see you soon!

Chapter 4

 

The setting sun perfectly casts rays through the opening of the tent to fall across his slumbering face. All of this would be quite lovely if his body hadn’t chosen that exact moment to wake up, his eyes opening only to be accosted by the blaring light. With a sharp hiss he closes his eyes, hastily rolling over to evade the lingering sun. As it turned out, opening his eyes was one of the least painful things he would come to experience in that moment. A pained cry- well, it was sort of a groan, a whimper, and a gurgle all mixed together- escaped his lips as he moved. Clearly, he had been trampled by some kind of stampede. That was the only reasonable explanation for the aches and soreness that overwhelmed every bone and joint in his body. 

“You’re awake?” The long haired alpha peeks into the tent, eyes falling on the tormented omega, who only groans in what may be considered an affirmative. “How are you feeling?” The hulking man shuffles awkwardly into the tent. 

“Everything ever hurts. Even my eyelashes hurt.” Yu manages to rasp out, his throat- like the rest of his body- sore. 

“Right.” The alpha looks away guiltily, moving to fetch some water for the smaller man. It takes quite a bit of effort on both their parts to get Noya up and drinking but they somehow manage.

“How many days has it been?” Yu asks, accepting the apple handed to him by his mate, proceeding to demolish it with a hunger he hadn’t even realized he had. 

“Five? Somewhere around there. My rut was pretty strong the first day or so, so I’m not entirely certain. I just woke up a few hours ago myself.” The man watches with rapt curiosity and borderline horror at the pace in which Noya inhales the fruit. 

“Hmm?” Yu hums around his apple filled mouth. “Duwh nid ta gouh ta frig?” Bits of apple falling out of his mouth as he speaks. 

“W-what? No, um, finish that first. I’ll wait.” 

What a good alpha he had, waiting nicely for him to eat. 

Asahi actively tried to not watch the appalling destruction currently going on in his partner’s mouth. Regretting ever so slightly his declaration of not wanting the other man to change. 

“I was saying, do we need to go to the village?” He asks, tossing the apple core out the tent opening, causing his alpha to sigh slightly. 

“Yes? Though I think it would be okay if we waited until tomorrow.”   
Noya nods in agreement. Truth be told he could barely maintain a sitting position, so walking was probably out of the question. Also, now that he was awake, he realized just how gross he felt. Dried fluids… everywhere. His alpha made a questioning noise at the disgusted face he was making. “I feel gross. I think part of the reason I can’t move is because i’ve become solid.” He taps on a dried area which gives off a loud enough sound to further prove his point. 

“Ahh.” The Alpha smiles awkwardly. “I know what you mean. Do you want me to help you to the river? It’s a bit cold but I’m sure you’ll feel better. Someone dropped by some clean blankets when they brought more food and clothes so we can be more comfortable after we get you cleaned up. How does that sounds?”

“Amazing.” He vaguely remembered eating throughout the past few days but was never conscious enough to question where it came from and since he was not one to be bothered by embarrassment he was grateful for the pack intervention. Though he did wonder how his alpha felt about someone being nearby during their mating. 

~~~

It had taken a great deal of maneuvering to get them both out of the tent and down to the river but it was well worth it. Despite yelping at the cold water against his skin the omega quickly adapted and relaxed within a few scant minutes. Asahi joined him after removing the trousers he had been wearing. He watched for a moment as the smaller man tried to clean himself but cringing and groaning as the movements jostled his worn body. “Let me?” He asks but is already moving to help his mate. 

“Thanks, Asahi.” The boy grins at him brightly and leans back against his broad chest. He can feel affection pump through his veins. Poor table manners and crass behavior completely forgotten as he finds himself once again smitten by the omega. 

The sun is steadily sinking behind the trees towards the horizon by the time they finish washing up. Taking them until past twilight to get dressed and the bedding switched, finding themselves finally getting comfortable as night falls. After a small meal of dehydrated meats and fruit they snuggle up within the confines of the clean bedding. 

“Asahi, what’s it like?”

He turns to look at the omega lying next to him. “It?”

“The village and what’s beyond it. Everything. What’s it like?” Yu looks at him expectantly, curiosity sparkling in his golden-amber eyes. 

That’s right, the boy had never seen anything beyond the walls enclosing the omega district. The question disabled Asahi for a moment. Everything he knew, everything he saw, was shielded from the other. For the first time in his life Asahi felt truly ungrateful. The world he lived in and the freedom he had, he had taken it for granted. He never took the time to appreciate it as the man next to him surely would. 

“It’s…” He struggles for the words to describe the everyday ordinary that was bound to sound extraordinary to the smaller man. “Hard to describe,” he begins, turning to his mate fully. “The village is large and reaches far, going along hills and valleys, even edging the forest for great distance. In the spring there are meadows filled will flowers and the greenest grass that when the wind blows they ebb and flow like water. In the fall those blades turn golden and rigid, filling the air with the sound of them rustling with every gust of wind. It’s almost musical. Then there are rivers and lakes so deep that their depth may very well be unending. And in the horizon, far beyond the village, there are mountains so tall that their immenseness is overwhelming. Our village is filled with roads leading to all these things.” He pauses to consider the village for a moment. “The village is wonderful. We’re family. We all work towards the same goal, though I’m not entirely sure what it is. Maybe…” He draws Yu’s hand into his own, “maybe it’s this? There are so many people and dens and life. I can’t really describe it. I’m sorry, I’ve not very good at this, so it’s probably not helpful but…” He trails off at the look in the omega’s eyes. 

Yu is looking at him so intensely that it roots him to the spot. He can’t even begin to decipher the wonder and emotion swirling behind those eyes. “Asahi, I want to see it. Everything. Show me?” 

He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Of course. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” He smiles softly. 

The omega returns the smile before shifting to kiss him lightly. Even after everything it still surprises him, to do something so intimate with another. Asahi chases the other’s lips as they retreat, pulling him into another kiss. 

When they separate he can hear a slight purr of contentment from the petit man. He draws the omega close, joining his mate in his serenity. They soon drift off into a satisfied slumber, clutching each other close. 

~~~

They awaken mid-morning, the sun nearing it’s highest point. The quiet contentment of the previous evening carrying over into the next day. Unabashedly, finding themselves relaxing into one another once again upon finishing breakfast. The established peace giving no way into haste to return to the pack. 

“This is nice. Do we have to go back?” Yu asks, humming happily as he runs his fingers through the larger man’s hair.

The other man seemed conflicted with himself before answering. “We do. They will be expecting us sooner than later, so not returning isn’t much of an option.” He pouts at the larger man, displeased with his responsible answer. “Um…” The alpha struggling to appease him, begins again. “This is nice though…” His own hand running along the curve of Yu’s back. 

Noya sigs heavily but sends his mate a cheeky smile. “Fiiiiine.”

“Perhaps, we can go tonight? Maybe after everyone has retired for the evening?”

The omega tilts his head slightly at the suggestion. “Why wait until then?”

“Oh it’s just… I thought… it would be nice to um go later so that we can rest a bit more before the celebration?”

Ahh. That’s right. There was a celebration wasn’t there? There was one when the others had returning the morning after the mating ceremony and then there was another when the breeding couple returned. It was silly to him for them to have two nights of festivities but it was tradition so it couldn’t really be argued with. Thinking about it, Asahi did have a point. If they returned now the pack would prepare for the reception for this evening and Noya wasn’t sure he was quite up to such jubilation, his soreness still making mobility difficult.

“Annd… um.” The alpha continues, “it’d be nice to- haveyoutomyselfabitlonger.” He rushes out, his face blushing scarlet at his own boldness. 

He feels a grin breaking and his chest swell with affection and he launches himself at the other man, burying his face into the alpha’s neck. “Sounds good.” 

He liked the idea of spending more time with the other man. He was finding himself enjoying the other man’s company the more time they spent together. Asahi wasn’t like anyone he knew. He was timid and bashful, yet at the same time really supportive and encouraging. Just being near the other man was calming. It was strange. He hadn’t thought about the fulfillment he could get from being near someone so soothing. Of course a lot of the other omegas were comforting, but this was different. Asahi was safe. He was peaceful. 

He continued to ponder the other man for a bit, remaining sprawled across the alpha’s chest. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Hmm? Fine. Still a bit tired and sore but that’s to be expect, am I right?” He nudges the other man saucily while giving him a wink.

Asahi flushes at the insinuation, his blush growing as he continues. “Um... I mean… Do you think…?” He gently caresses Yu’s hips, his gesture finishing his inquiry for him. 

“Oh.” He sits up, straddling the alpha, and presses a hand to his lower abdomen. That’s right. It’s not like he forgot about his heat and their mating, it’s just he had decided to not think about it since it had been out of his control. In a way the possibility of being pupped had been something he hadn’t considered even if he did recall their coupling. Being impregnated in this situation was a natural course of events. It would be stranger if he wasn’t expecting. Not that he could tell. If he remembered correctly an omega’s scents changed in the first few weeks of pregnancy, though he wasn’t sure if that was the case for him. “I don’t know…” 

The alpha looks at him with a concerned expression. “Are you unhappy?” The older man asks almost hesitantly.

“It’s not that. I hadn’t considered it I suppose. I’m not unhappy but I’m… I don’t know. Unsure? I don’t know what to feel.” It was the truth. He really didn’t know what to think or how to feel. It was reeling, the idea that he was carrying a pup, when just a week ago he had been certain that he wouldn’t find a mate. 

They both sit quiet for a moment, contemplating their situation. Asahi breaks the tenseness first, bringing his hand to rest on his mates stomach. Noya brings his eyes to Asahi’s to see an expression that was almost surprising on the other man. The alpha looked determined. “You won’t be doing this alone. I will cherish and protect you both.” 

When asked later Noya would ascertain that in that very moment his soul quivered. He felt so relieved, supported, and loved that he could feel his eyes water. He was feeling so much he wasn’t sure how to channel it. It was building up, bubbling within him, urging him forward, his lips seeking his mate’s desperately. Kissed the man firmly and deeply, pouring every feeling into this once action. 

Finally feeling relieved from the overflowing emotion, he pulled away only to find his glasshearted alpha crying. The laugh that bubbled out of him was delighted and contagious and soon enough they were both laughing joyfully. It didn’t matter. Whatever came his way would be addressable, as long as he had Asahi by his side. 

~~~

The sun had long since descended by the time they left the tent. It had taken Yu quite some time to get Asahi to just leave things as they were, assuring him that the pack would certainly take care of such things. So they moved onward toward the village, leaving the tent and everything behind. They carried only the lantern and the clothes that had been delivered for them on their backs, choosing to leave the fur and their original garments behind. Everything being far to soiled to be salvageable much to Asahi’s embarrassment. 

They walked for sometime, their pace slowing as the omega struggled to keep up, his still lingering exhaustion making the simple task strenuous. Asahi paused, allowing the smaller man to catch up. He noted that the smaller man looked to be frustrated, but his face was still very determined. Without a word he offered the other the lantern before sweeping him into his arms. Quickly, interrupting the displaced omega before the boy could get a word in edgewise, “after spending so much time together, having you so far is distressing. Will you allow me this selfishness?” He had a feeling that presenting his concern in such a way would prove more successful than of a quiry into the other man’s current condition and capability. 

The omega looks at him, his face clearly reading the alpha’s bluff but he relaxes into Asahi’s arms. “I suppose. I just can’t deny my alpha anything.” 

Asahi smiles and nuzzles the shorter man briefly. “Thank you.”

With that they continue on their way. With their pace increased they make it to the village entrance within the hour. Asahi could see a light ahead, as he drew near he recognized Takinoue speaking with Ukai along the main road going through the village. It was late but if Takinoue had watch then it wasn’t strange for Ukai to stay out late accompanying his friend for a while. They both stopped as they heard the crunch under his shoes, both alert to his approach. 

“Who goes?” Takinoue calls out. 

Yu raises the lantern to reveal them. “It’s Asahi.” The alpha calls out, hesitating for a moment before stammering out, “a-and his m-mate.”

They greet him halfway with firm and hearty pats on the back, completely ignoring the omega in his arms for a moment. “Welcome back, Azumane! Congratulations on finding a mate and receiving the token. Is this your omega?” The longer haired alpha turns his attention to the small omega in Asahi arms. If it wasn’t so dark Asahi would say with absolute certainty that a shiver ran through the older man when he locked gazes with the omega. Not that Asahi could blame him. Yu’s eyes were intense, clear, and sharp. Looking into the omega’s eyes was like baring your soul and secrets to the seemingly all seeing orbs. He couldn’t help but snort a little as the two older alphas took an unconscious step back. 

“Thank you. Yes, this is my mate, Nishinoya Yu.” He looks at his mate and continues the introductions. “Yu, this is Takinoue and Ukai. Ukai is the next pack leader, so you’ll be seeing him around a lot.” 

The omega takes in the older men, much to their visible chagrin. After a moment he nods to them before burying his face in his mate’s neck. 

“Ah, I’m sorry to hold you up. I bet you’re tired. Would you like me to wake my grandfather to announce your return?” The longer haired blonde questions. 

“No, um… that’s not necessary. It can wait until the morning.” He pulls the smaller man closer to his chest. 

The future pack leader nods. “Right. Either he or I will stop by in the morning to formally greet you and to prepare you for the festivities.” 

Asahi bows- as best he can with the omega cradled in his arms- politely before continuing on. Behind him he could almost swear he heard a mumbled “that kid is terrifying” from one of the two blonde alphas. It didn’t bother him though. If anything he found it amusing. After all, Yu could be… intimidating. He knew, or at least he was finding out, better. The omega was rough around the edges and didn’t fall into other’s definition of “omega” but he was a good person whose personality wasn’t defined by his secondary gender. He liked that about the omega. He like that the omega was comfortable in his nonconformity and it gave him hope that same day maybe he could find comfort in his.

They continued along a wide road for sometime. The path through the village that they tread was flanked by dens and public buildings. The longer they walked the further apart the building came. 

In the village there were two popular styles of housing; There were free standing homes, built on a foundation on top of the ground, and there were dens built into the ground, typically the sides of hills. Asahi, had chosen the latter. There was something comforting to him about being surrounded by earth. Hopefully, Yu wouldn’t mind such a home.

But what if he did?

Oh God. What if he hated the den Asahi built? 

He would. He probably would. After all, there were only three windows, one of which didn’t opened, then there was the creaky board in the hall that he couldn’t get to stop creaking for the life of him, not to mention all of the furniture he has made was shoddy at best and-

“Asahi, you do realize that I can feel your fretting through the bond, right?” The alpha blinked down at the boy who was looking at him with an unimpressed face. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s fine.”

How could he know that? He had never seen his sad attempts at chairs. He should probably warn him. “But-”

“Hey, we’ve got each other, remember? That’s all that matters. Unless you killed someone, then we should probably address that…” A look of pure horror crossed his face at the comment. Did his mate really think him capable of such atrocities? 

A firm hand gripped Asahi’s shoulder, “Asahi, it was a joke. Can you calm down? For me?” Slowly Asahi nods, he would try, for him. “Great!” The omega beams brightly at him. “Let’s get home and go to bed, I’m so fucking tired.”

They turned down a smaller path that gradually inclined to the hill where Asahi’s den was. No, their den. Their home. 

Their home. 

Asahi liked the sound of that.


End file.
